Do Dreams Always Come True?
by Hanny Gates
Summary: Hannah's life has always been average, until she meets her favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold. Then as all of her dreams finally come true, her world starts to crumble before her...
1. So Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs that I mention in this story, nor do I own Avenged Sevenfold or any of the band members…**

**I do however, own myself, Hannah, and also I made up Damien and my grandfather, 'cause my real grandfather lives here in Washington. The plot was also all of my own thinking. (I think **_**a lot.)**_

"So, Hannah, what are we doing for my birthday this year?" Damien asked sarcastically.

Damien, my best friend for eighteen years now, is turning twenty in two days. I just turned twenty myself almost two weeks ago. We have a tradition that every year, on Damien's birthday, we would go to wherever Avenged Sevenfold is performing to see them, so he knew exactly what we were going to do. He was just being a smartass.

This year, Avenged Sevenfold's show is in Long Beach, California. It is the last concert of the tour that they have currently been on. My grandfather from my mother's side of the family lives in Huntington Beach, so Damien and I are going to be staying with him while we are there.

When I was ten, I promised my grandfather that whenever I went to visit him, I would bring freshly dug clams. Luckily, there was a tide the morning before Damien's birthday.

I had to get up very early, and I wasn't thrilled. I am NOT a morning person. Anyone could tell. And on top of me hating mornings, I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I had about an hour and a half of sleep, but I guess it is kinda my fault. I'm the one who drank all the coffee.

"Don't be a smartass, Dame." I said crankily. He should know better than to mess with me this early in the morning. He just chuckled at my crankiness.

We were headed over to Roosevelt Beach, a little bit south of Pacific Beach. It only took us about an hour to get there from Damien's house at the rate that I was driving. He lives in Aberdeen, Washington. I pretty much do too, but I don't. I live in a small town called Cosmopolis, but ever since seventh grade I have gone to Aberdeen. Cosi only has an elementary school.

We got there and parked. We then changed into our boots and got our shovels out. I was hoping we would both get our limits by 6:30 am.

As we walked along the beach, we hit our shovels on the ground every now and then, looking for a small hole that indicates a clam being there. We both got our limit of fifteen clams by 6:45, which wasn't too late. I would just have to clean them fast.

We get to my house forty five minutes later. Damien goes and takes a shower, and while he does I clean and gut the clams. It only took me maybe just over half an hour to finish. I put then in the freezer, making a mental note not to forget them and headed upstairs. I grabbed a clean bra and underwear, a pair of dark gray sweats, and a black tank top, and get in the shower. I get out and blow-dry my hair. I then plugged in my flat iron and went and grabbed my ipod while it heated up. I went to Artists and selected A7X and hit shuffle. The first song to come on was Unholy Confessions, one of my favorites.

After I straightened my hair and had my makeup done the way I liked, I grabbed a pair of my vans and my Vengeance University hoodie and headed downstairs. I found Damien sitting at the kitchen table, chatting with my dad.

"Hey." I said, sitting down in one of the four wooden chairs and putting on my shoes.

"Are you two ready to head to the airport?" My father asked us.

"Yup." Damien said. "How 'bout you Hannah?"

"What? Oh yeah, I just gotta make sure I got all my stuff." I slip on my hoodie and head back upstairs to grab my suitcase and make sure I have the tickets for the concert, tickets for the plane, my phone and it's charger, my ipod, and my laptop and it's cord. Once I have everything together, I head back downstairs.

"Okey dokey. I'm all ready." I tell them, walking over to the freezer grabbing the clams.

Damien and I shoved our things into the trunk and got in the backseat of my dad's car. He drove us to the airport and we said our good-byes. We got to the airport with about an hour before we have to get on the plane. We did everything that we needed to before boarding, then got on.

I took out my ipod, putting it on one of my many play lists, And Down With The Sickness by Disturbed comes on. I lay my head back on the headrest and I'm asleep before the plane even begins it's take off.

I wake up a while later to someone shaking my shoulder and I begin to hear the sound of people shuffling around. I open my eyes and look at my surroundings, putting my ipod in my pocket.

"We're here!" Damien said excitedly. He grabs his backpack and then mine off of the floor at our feet and jumps up, pulling me to my feet. I let out a sigh. Completely exhausted, I squeeze my way through the crowd of people behind Damien. About two hours later we arrive at my grandfather's house. It took us a little while to get a taxi. It was as if we were invisible.

Oh how I love Huntington. I haven't been down here in four years, and it seems even more beautiful than I remember. My grandfather has a beautiful three bedroom, two and a half bath, and three car garage home. It's so much bigger than my little house back in Washington.

It's pretty late when we finally get there, so I show Damien to one of the two guest rooms so he could get situated. After I do that I put my things inside the other room, grab the clams and put them in the freezer downstairs.

My grandpa is asleep, so I just go to bed and decide to leave him alone for now. I'll just wait and say my hellos in the morning. I go back upstairs and get a pair of grey skinny jeans, one of my Vengeance University t-shirts, and a clean bra and underwear, and I put them in the bathroom that is connected to my room for tomorrow. Then I go back to my room and get into bed. I grab my ipod and hit shuffle. It was in artists, under A7X and We Come Out At Night comes on and I slowly fall asleep listening to Matt's voice.

The next morning I get up around ten, still in the clothes that I wore yesterday. I go and take my shower, washing up before meeting the band today. What Damien doesn't know is I didn't only buy tickets to the concert. I also bought us both backstage passes. He is totally gonna flip when I tell him. I'm actually thinking about not telling him until the time comes. Yes, I'm that cruel.

I get out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel and then drying my hair. I then get out my flat iron, parting my bangs, most of them going over to the left side of my face, then straightening my layered chocolaty brown hair that hangs about a foot down my back. I grab my makeup out of my suitcase and put a layer of black eyeliner around my eye and some black, smoky eye shadow with a touch of black mascara. Once I looked the way I wanted to, I grabbed my pair of black converse that I had packed and put them on, then headed over to Damien's room, hoping he was up. I wanted to leave by 11:00 and it was 10:45.

He wasn't anywhere upstairs, so that must mean he's awake. I walk downstairs and find my grandfather in the living room, stairing at the fireplace with a blank expression.

"Hey Gramps." I say, walking up to him.

"Oh hey Hannah! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" He got up and hugged me. I told him that Damien and I are going to have to head out for the concert soon so we could get there early. I found him sitting outside on the back porch.

"Howdy Dame!" I said, sitting next to him. "Excited for today?"

"Yeah! Of course!" He told me excitedly.

"That's good. You'll be even excited later" I said before really even thinking about it. I mentally scolded my self and quickly got up and went inside to get my grandpa's car keys so we could take off. I grabbed my phone, ipod, and everything we needed to get into the concert.

I give my Grandpa a hug goodbye, and tell him I'll see him in a few days. He's going off on some cruise with some old friends of his from high school so he'll be gone for three days and Dame and I are going to hang out around Huntington until he gets back. We head out to my grandfather's car and get in, turning the music up. We drove up to Long Beach, singing along to Avenged Sevenfold's album, _City of Evil_, all the way there., and at this moment I feel _so alive_.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! **

Thank you… :D


	2. Don't Take It Out On Me

**Sorry that the first chapter, So Alive, was so boring……. Well I thought it was…. Anyways here is the next chapter….. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! **

It was about an hour later that we finally got to the stadium. I have been trying to think of everything other than meeting Avenged Sevenfold, but I guess I can't avoid that thought now that we are here and I have to tell Dame soon. And I was also planning to go in _before _the show so we can avoid all those screaming fan girls that have passes, who also can't control themselves, that go in after.

Damien gets out of the car and starts to walk towards the large crowd waiting to get in at the front entrance. I stop him by grabbing his arm and begin to pull him towards the back of the building.

"What the hell, Hannah? Where are you dragging me off to? We are supposed to go wait over ther- "

"We're going backstage." I cut him off, handing him his backstage pass. I show the security guard and he waves us in. We walk in to a large seating area that has five large couches spread through out the room. Sitting in the middle was a large coffee table, and I can see the guys have had a couple beers already. Connected to the room is a long hall way that stretches around the corner and has a door on either side.

As I am gazing around the room, I notice a sleeping figure on the couch closest to the coffee table. The back of the couch is facing me and it seems to be the smallest of them all. I walk around to see who it is and start to giggle uncontrollably at the sight. There lies Johnny Seward, asleep, hugging his bass to his body. I mean, who sleeps with their guitar? I guess Johnny does, but I've gotta say, he sure is cute. Completely adorable.

I suddenly hear a door close behind me and see Brian Haner Jr. walking towards us. He was focused on the guitar he had in his hands, so he didn't notice us at first.

"Hey." I said, still a little giggly. Brian's head snaps up in surprise and he gives us a questioning look. I flash him my backstage pass and understanding fills his face. "My name's Hannah." I hold out my hand. He puts his guitar on one of the couches and shakes my hand, giving me a warm smile. "And this is Damien." I say turning to Dame. Brian holds out his hand and Dame just stands there, shocked expression painted on his face.

I gently elbow him and he takes Brian's hand, shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. The rest of the guys should be here in a sec. They're just finishi-" He cut off mid sentence, catching sight of Johnny, "Hell yeah! He's asleep again. I'll be right back. Make yourselves at home." He turned around and walked back down the hall and went to, what I guessed, was the stage.

I walked over to the couch that is opposite the one Johnny was on and sat down. I couldn't help but stare at Johnny's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful.

"Where did Brian go?" I asked Damien impatiently. I was starting to get restless, just sitting on this couch. "He's been gone for over five minutes!" Shortly after those words left my mouth, he came walking back down the hallway, Jimmy close at his heels. They stop at one of the doors and Jimmy goes inside.

"Come here." Brian said quietly, calling us over to him. We get there and Jimmy comes out and hands us each a bucket of ice. Damien and I share a confused look. Jimmy tells us both hello as Brian introduces us, and then he goes back through the doorway.

He comes back out of the room a minute later with two buckets, handing one of them to Brian. Brian quietly explains how Johnny never falls asleep like this so they were going to use it to their advantage when he does.

We all gather around Johnny, Jimmy and I in front of the couch, Brian by the tip, and Dame behind, with our buckets ready.

"Ready? On three," Jimmy whispered, "One…. Two….. Three!"

And we all dumped our buckets of ice onto Johnny's head.

"Holy SHIT!" Johnny exclaimed, sitting up quickly, his bass tumbling to the floor. "What the hell man?"

JOHNNY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Now that was fucking cold. I stand up, rage boiling up inside me. I put as much force as I could in the next action I took. I swung my fist towards Jimmy, but he ducked at the last minute and my fist collided with the person's face, who was standing directly behind him.

OH SHIT! I just hit a girl! 

Her hands flew up to her face and she let out a cry of pain as blood started to ooze out of her nose.

"Fuck Johnny. Don't take it out on me." She said with a blood filled smile. It was all so confusing. She was laughing. She wasn't trying to kill me or anything. I had just punched this girl in the face and she was joking with me.

"Shit, are you all right?" Everyone was staring at me with a shocked expression, except her. She just stood there smiling.

"Yep, oh hey, ummm can I have like a towel or something?" I nodded and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and putting cold water on it. I walked back out and guided her to sit down on the couch that I had just been on. I put my arm around her shoulders and started wiping away blood from her face.

"I can do it." she told me, taking the towel from my hand, putting it over the bottom half of her face, surprising me by not shaking my arm off her shoulders. She is so difficult to read. It's usually really easy to tell what girls are feeling or thinking. All the girls I have met display all their emotions and thoughts in their facial expressions, but it seemed that she could hide hers very well.

The guy, that I assume is here with her, sat on her other side, and Jimmy bent down in front of her, putting his hands on each of her knees.

"Hannah, are you sure alright?" he had a worried tone to his voice. So her name is Hannah.

"Yes, my nose just hurts a little."

"Let me see it." she removed the towel from her face and Jimmy reached up and checked if it was broken, "It seems fine, but I think we should get some ice on it after the bleeding stops."

"Dude Johnny, you can really throw a punch." she started to giggle but then got a pained look on her face. It killed me to see her in pain.

"I'm so sorry Hannah!" I said, wrapping my arms around her, holding her close.

REGULAR POINT OF VIEW:

My eyes grew huge with shock as he held me to him.

"Uhhhhh, Johnny it's fine. I'm fine." I tried reassuring him.

"I'll make it up to you. Here's my number. Text me later tonight, like after the show or something." I nodded my head and put the card he gave me in my pocket. Zacky and Matt walked in then and froze in their tracks as soon as they see my probably bloody face.

"W-What happened?" Zacky stuttered.

Damien spoke up first. "Oh Johnny went to hit Jimmy, but Jimmy moved out of the way and so Hannah, who was standing behind Jimmy, took the blow. Oh and I'm Damien by the way."

"Why the fuck was Johnny even trying to hit Jimmy in the first place?" Matt asked us. He sounded kinda frustrated.

"We dumped ice on him while he was sleeping." Dame told him. I was glad to see that he was actually talking to them. he was being so quiet earlier.

Matt and Zacky looked down at the ice that was scattered all over the floor and couch. Within seconds they were laughing hysterically. Johnny just glares at them, which makes the rest of us laugh too. The laughing hurt my already sore nose and I winced from the pain. Johnny gave me a questioning but worried look, and I gave him one reassuring him that I was okay. He just kept his arm around my shoulders, protectively. When It came time for the show, we said our goodbyes and I hugged Matt, Brian, Jimmy, Zacky, and then, I hugged Johnny. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight, and held on even tighter.

"I really am sorry about hitting you." He whispered into my ear, "Make sure to text me later."

"Will do."

Dame and I walked out to the stage and was helped down into the crowd of people in front, the guys coming out behind us. They start playing, and I sing as loud as I can the rest of the concert.

We left afterwards and headed back to my grandpa's house. We get there an hour later and then, when I get to the door, I realize that I don't have a house key. I check the door. It's locked. I immediately start to panic, but I try to keep myself calm, so Damien won't notice. I walk around the back checking the sliding glass door, but it's locked too. I check all the windows and then go back out front to where Damien is.

"Maybe you should check the front door one more time." He told me, a little uneasy.

I turn the doorknob, and it won't budge. I shake it and hit the door a couple of times.

I was completely pissed at myself for forgetting to grab a house key. It's one am and we were locked out of the house that has all of our stuff in it along with all of our money, and the own won't be home for three days. Wow! I really fucked up.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!!" I yelled as I kicked the door repeatedly.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Thank you…. :D


	3. Like Walking Into A Dream

**Here is the third chapter. I am trying to make this story as interesting as I can. I please ask you to bear with me. This is my first story. And to PLEASE review! **

"Shhhhh! You're gonna wake the neighbors!!!" Damien's eyes were huge with shock. I usually don't let my anger out like this. "Why don't you just call your gramps. See if he has an extra key hidden anywhere."

"Okay. I'll… I'll do that." I pull my phone out of my pocket and hit my grandpa's speed dial. Nothing happens.

"Shit! My phone is dead. Can I see yours?"

"Uhhhhh…. I left mine in the house." He told me in a hushed tone. He was probably afraid that I would explode again.

"Fuck! Okay then. We have to find a phone." I looked around to see if any of the neighbors were up. The second house to the right of my grandfather's had lights on inside. It look as if they were having a get together, because there were four cars in the driveway. "Look, someone is up. Lets try there."

We walk to the house and up the driveway to the door. We get there and can hear laughter from inside. I knock and pray to God that someone answers. A minute later I hear footsteps and then the door opens.

"May I help you?" A strangely familiar woman asks. Where have I seen her before? I don't watch very much TV, but I could have maybe seen her on the internet somewhere.

"Yeah… Ummm, I was just wondering if maybe I could use a phone or something. I'm kinda locked out of my grandfather's house at the moment." I told her, shivering. It was really late and also really cold.

"Sure. Come on in and sit down. You must be freezing. I'll make hot chocolate." She told us as she let us in and showed us to the room in which the laughter was coming from. We walked in to the room to find Brian, Jimmy, and Zacky sitting on the couch with Val and Michelle DiBenedetto, Matt and Brian's girlfriends, and Johnny and Matt wrestling around on the floor.

They all look up as we walk in. "Hi!!!" Jimmy yelled to us. He had a beer in his hands and there were four empty bottles by his feet. "How's your little nosy feeling, Hanny?"

"It's okay." I told him. Now that I really looked around, I could see empty beer bottles everywhere. Just then I felt something or maybe someone crash into my back and I fell forward to the floor.

"Owwwww!!!!" I yelled out as I felt the weight of the person come down on me.

"Hi Hannah!" It was Brian. Holy shit, they are totally wasted. They all started to greet me in their slurred voices, well all but the girls and well Johnny, who just stood their smiling in my direction. I look over to Dame, who was just laughing at me being attacked by the guys. Oh he found it funny, did he?

"Brian, you should give Dame a hug too. You wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, would you?" I made sure to whisper this so Dame wouldn't hear.

Brian eyes lit up. He got up and ran over to Dame, jumping up and wrapping his arms around him. Dame let out a shocked gasp and then fell to the floor. We all started to laugh hysterically as the woman that answered the door walked in with some hot chocolate. Oh, it's Leana, Jimmy's girlfriend, I can't believe I didn't recognize her. She came up to me and handed me the drink and then handed one to everyone else. We all said thanks and I sat down on the couch and Dame sat to my right and Johnny to my left.

Jimmy stood up then and came to stand in front of Damien and I. We gave him a questioning look and then, with his hands on his hips, he spoke, "Are you guys stocking us?" He had one of the most serious tones I have ever heard, well except for that part that they were slurred.

"No! Why would you think that?!" I said, shocked. I would never ever stock them.

"We just needed a phone. We are locked out of her grandfather's house. We did-"

"It's okay. he doesn't really mean it. He's just drunk and is being an ass. He thinks he's being funny." Johnny tells him. He gives me a reassuring smile.

"Well we can't call him anyways Dame." I felt like I was going to cry. I completely forgot that I had no clue what my grandfather's phone number was and I had just realized this.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Damien was shocked and he could tell I was upset about something.

"I don't know his fucking number! I had it in my phone and now we are totally fucked 'cause it's fucking dead!" I put my face in my hands, trying to hide the tears that were escaping.

"What are you guys gonna do now?" Johnny asked us.

"Well I guess we'll have to go to a hotel or something." Dame told him, but I knew we couldn't do that.

"No." was all I said.

"What?" Dame asked shocked.

I looked up, tears in my eyes. "Because we have no money! It's all in the house." Everyone just stared at us.

"Wh- What about the money from today?" Damien stuttered.

"We only have $10 left. That's not enough to stay somewhere. It's not even enough to feed us for three days!" And then I finally lose the fight against my emotions. I start to sob uncontrollably and Johnny reaches over, pulling me onto his lap. I just sit there, for I don't know how long, and cry into his chest.

When I finally get myself under control and the sobs subside, Johnny whispers into my ear, "Shhhhh, it's okay. You and Dame can come stay at my place. There's nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Thanks Johnny." I say, pulling back to look at him, working hard to keep myself from breaking down again. I was just so stressed.

"How about we go now, so you can get some sleep. It's really late and you look exhausted." He wipes away a stray tear and I nod my head in agreement. Everyone came up and gave me a hug and Johnny led me out to his car with Damien behind us.

I sat up front with Johnny while Dame sat in the back. The ride was a quiet one. I gazed out the window the whole way there, rubbing my temples, trying to banish my headache away. But it didn't work, of course.

We get there and Johnny unlocks the door, letting us in.

"The guest bedrooms are this way." he said, starting up the stairs. "That one is mine." he pointed to the one door on the right side of the hallway. "You guys can use those two." He pointed to the two doors on the left side of the hall. "You guys need any spare clothes or anything at all, just let me know."

Damien nodded to Johnny and gave me a hug, telling us goodnight. I look at Johnny and not even five seconds later his arms are around me.

"Are you doin alright?" he asked me with a worried tone. I just nod into his shoulder. "Come in here and I'll get you something to sleep in."

We walk into his room, which is huge. It's not too messy. Just a typical guy room. He has a large flat screen TV on the wall, and a king sized bed with a black comforter over it. And I can see he doesn't use a laundry basket.

He gets into his dresser, which is right next to his bed, and pulls out a random t-shirt and a pair of Nike shorts. He hands them to me and I give him a tired smile.

"Goodnight Hannah." he said, giving me a tight hug. He let go and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Johnny."

I walk back out to the hallway and into the guest room that Dame didn't go into, and I quickly change into the clothes Johnny let me wear. I crawl in under the blankets and took in the scent all around me. Everything smells like Johnny. It all has that wonderful scent of him. Then it really hit me. I'm sleeping in Johnny's house in Johnny's clothes.

I put my phone on the nightstand and stuck my headphones in. I hit shuffle and then slowly fell asleep to the sound of Matt's voice in my ears and the scent of Johnny all around me, with a smile on my face.

**Please REVIEW peoples!!!! Please tell me what you think…….!**


	4. Cause Nothing Can Compare In This World

**Here is the forth chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and to let you know, writing that are in these thingies { } are text messages. :D**

**And I remind you again that I do not **

**own Avenged Sevenfold or any of the songs mentioned in my story. =]**

Damien and I stayed at Johnny's until my grandpa got back. Shortly after he did, we left.

Over the few days that we were in Huntington Beach, I had grown very close to the whole Avenged family. The guys were now my best friends, along with the girls, who are like the sisters that I have always secretly wanted.

It has been five days now since that day that I had to say goodbye. I can't take it anymore. I miss Huntington and everyone and everything there.

I talked my little brother, Jake and his best friend Nick, both of which are four years younger than me, into accompanying me in a trip to Huntington. They have no idea that I met Avenged Sevenfold. Well they knew that I got to go meet them real quick backstage and that was it. What they don't know is that I actually stayed at one of their houses and got to hang out with them for most of my time in California.

Every one of the five days that I have not been in Huntington, Johnny has texted or called me. He must have not given anyone else my number, because I only ever hear from him.

At this moment I am getting my truck ready for our trip to Huntington. I don't feel like flying at the moment so I'm just going to drive the whole way. I woke up early this morning, which is weird because I despise mornings. I was up and ready, with my bags by the door by eight this morning, even though we didn't have to pick Nick up until noon.

After I put all of my things that I am taking with me in the back of my truck, I run up to check on Jake.

"Jake?! Are you almost ready?" I called into his room while knocking on his door.

"Just about!"

"Hurry up! We have to be there to pick Nick up! And I still have to get all his info from his parents!"

His door swung open then and my brother walked out with his bags in tow. I helped him carry his things out to my truck.

I stick Avenged Sevenfold's _Waking The Fallen_ into the cd player, and leave to go pick Nick up.

We get there and go inside. While the boys are taking all of Nick's bags out to my truck, I got all of Nick's insurance and medical information from his mom and promised her that I would take care of him and keep him safe.

We then all pile into the truck and head off towards Huntington Beach, California.

*50 HOURS LATER*

We finally made it to our destination. It took only two trips to get our bags upstairs and into our rooms. I got one of the guest rooms to myself while Jake and Nick are sharing the other one.

We all went back downstairs, I to the kitchen and the boys to the TV room to hang out with our grandpa.

I made us all lunch. Mac and Cheese. Yum. Everyone ate their fill.

"Hannah, can we go to the beach?" Jake was taking the last couple bites of his food.

Nick put his plate in the dishwasher and said excitedly, "Yeah! Let's go get us some chicks!"

I got up and walked to where Nick was, and Jake followed, laughing. We put our dirty dishes in and then closed it back up.

"I guess we can go to the beach, but you can only look. We are not bringing home random girls in bikinis." I told them.

At this they started to whine, until I shushed them. "Remember, if it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't be here right now."

"Fine. No hot chicks in bikinis." Jake unwillingly agreed, but then remembered something that I said before, "But you still said we could look."

I laughed and nodded my head. They ran up the stairs, chuckling all the way, to get changed into their swim shorts. I went up to my room and put on a black and blue plaid bikini and a pair of black denim shorts. I quickly threw on my sandals and an old sweatshirt from high school that said Tupper across the back. I grabbed my phone, ipod, and wallet, and then stuck a pair of sunglasses over my eyes. I jogged down the stairs to find the boys waiting impatiently by the front door.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, putting one earphone in as I walked out the door.

We turned and headed in the direction of Main Street. I desperately wanted some coffee, so I'm going to Starbucks before we hit the beach.

We are only about two blocks away from my coffee now, so I pull out my phone, just now remembering that I turned it off before we left for Huntington and it has been off for almost sixty hours now.. As soon as it was on, I was attacked by multiple missed calls, text messages, and voice mails. I went through a couple of the texts. They were from Johnny. I think he got worried, because he was freaking out. He had no clue that I had taken a fifty hour trip from Grays Harbor to Orange County.

I quickly opened a new text message and sent him a reply.

{ Hey Johnny. Just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I haven't had my phone on for a while so I never got your messages. I swear I wasn't ignoring you or anything. I would never do that.

HantuP }

I look up and see that we are almost to Starbucks and then my phone vibrates.

{ Hey! I know that u would never ignore me. Ur not that way. Im just happy that ur ok! Ive been so worried!

~Christ~ }

After I read the text, I heard random shouting and footsteps coming toward me.

"GOD DAMNIT! JIMMY! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES!"

"What the Hell?!" I turn around to see Jimmy running towards us, a pair of  
shoes in his arms, and Zack close on his heels.

"Hanny!" Jimmy yelled, recognizing me, "Save me!"

He ran behind me, ducking down as if Zack wouldn't be able to see him.

Well apparently, Zack didn't see me. About ten seconds after Jimmy hid behind me, Zack's body collided with mine, knocking both Jimmy and I to the ground.

I looked up, and saw that both Jake and Nick were staring down at me, their eyes wide with what looked like shock.

"Oh Shit! Hannah! I'm so sorry!" Zack said, bending down to see if I was all right.

"It's okay Zack." I told him, "Jimmy here cushioned my fall."

Jimmy laughed from underneath me and Zack held his hand out to me. I willingly took it and he pulled me to my feet. Jimmy got up, brushed off his pants, and then wrapped me up in a big hug.

"Can't... Breathe..."

"Oh sorry." Jimmy chuckled and let me go, only for me to be pulled into another hug by Zack.

"Dude, Zack, let the poor girl breathe."

Zack let go of me just in time for me to see Matt heading towards us, Brian and Johnny close behind. Then Matt recognized who I was.

"Tupp! Oh my God!!!" He yelled, using a shortened version of my last name, and wrapped me up into his arms, swinging me around.

"Matt!" I yelled. He understood that what I really meant was "Let go! You're gonna end up killing me!"

He let go and then Brian gave me a tight hug, but let go before I suffocated. I looked over to Johnny, a smile on my face. His facial expression mirrored mine and I dashed to him, trying to close the space between us, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist.

"I missed you so much." He said, whispering into my ear.

"Me too."

I wanted this moment to last forever. To never leave his arms. But much too soon the embrace ended and I remembered that Nick and my brother were still here.

"Oh guys, this is my little brother Jake, and his best friend, my brother from another mother, Nick." I told them, pointing to Jake and Nick, "And well, I know you two know who they are."

They all said their hellos to Jake and Nick as we continued walking in the direction of Starbucks.

Feeling content with how well my friends seem to like Jake and Nick, I went into Starbucks and bought myself some coffee and then came back out to where the five men and two teenagers were standing, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I go to stand in between Johnny and Jimmy.

"Nick and Jake were just telling us how you are taking them down to the beach to pick up some chicks." Brian told me in between his laughing. I looked at them then with a "What did I tell you?/Stop being such idiots!" look on my face.

"Remember boys, we don't have to be here." I reminded them.

"Yes you do." Johnny said quickly.

He started to blush and then Jimmy agreed with him.

"He's right ya know. We won't let you leave. We've missed you too much." Jimmy told me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I agree with him." Matt said.

"Same here." Brian said, nodding his head.

"W really have missed you. And Dame too. But I see you didn't bring him this time, but at least you came. We don't want you to leave." Zack told me seriously.

"Well I'll have to go home sometime. I don't live in California, I live in Washington." I told them. I wish that I was lying when I say that. But I'm not. I'm just telling them how life really is. I would do anything to live here in Huntington Beach. It's my most favorite place in the whole world.

"We should move here!" Jack said excitedly, "I can go to Huntington High and Nick can come too! We could be emancipated, but still living with an adult!"

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't think our parents or Nick's parents would like that very much." I told him.

"Well don't get all upset over it you guys. We'll find a way for you to live here." Jimmy said. He always knew how to make someone feel better. And those words did make me feel less bummed about that situation.

"You guys should come to the beach with us!" Nick suggested. They all shrugged and I heard a "Sure.", and a "Yeah." from some of the guys and a "Hell Yeah!" from Jimmy.

"Okey Dokey then. Let's go." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

We walked the two blocks to the beach and found a nice spot where we can leave our things. All of the guys took off their clothes so they were only in their swim shorts, which they just so happened to have on.

As soon as they were stripped down to their swim shorts, Jimmy, Matt, Brian, and Zacky all ran towards the water, Jake and Nick close behind them. I stood up then and took my headphone out, turning my ipod off. I then took my sweatshirt off and put all of my things in the pocket, wrapping them up. I saw Johnny gawking out of the corner of my eye and smiled. He is such a guy. I took my sandals off and walked up to Johnny after I had set my things on the ground.

"Hunting for flies?" I asked him, my lips still curved up into a smile.

"No." He shut his mouth and shook his head, as if to clear his head and come back to Earth from wherever his brain had taken him.

"Well then, let's walk along the water!" I said to Johnny, grabbing his arm, tugging him towards the ocean.

JOHNNY'S POINT OF VIEW:

She grabbed onto my arm and started to pull me towards the water. She turned around then, and her hand still on my arm, continued to walking towards the Pacific Ocean.

Her long hair was covering the top half of her back, but I could still see what I thought was a tattoo on her upper back. It sure looked like a tattoo.

"Hannah?"

We had just reached the water and she no longer had her hand on my arm.

"Yes?" She looked over at me with those beautiful hazelish eyes of hers. They aren't 100% hazel, more greenish, but also kinda brownish. On top of that, on her left iris, on the right side of her pupil, is a spot of brown.

"Do you have a tattoo?"

"What?! No!"

She was facing me now, clearly trying to hide her back from me. I tried to turn her around so I could look, but she wouldn't let me.

"Come on, Hannah! Just let me see!" I continued to try and see her back.

"See what?" Matt asked curiously. We were over by the others now.

"Are you trying to make her show you her boobs?" Jimmy asked him suspiciously.

"No! I want to see the tattoo on her back!"

REGULAR POINT OF VIEW:

"Hannah?"

"Yes?" I looked over at Johnny, smiling. I really do like him. A lot. BUT, I don't know if he feels the same way about me.

"Do you have a tattoo?"

Oh crap! No! I forgot I even had it! I didn't want them to see it! What if they thought it was weird that I have a deathbat with a halo on my back? This is so embarrassing.

"What?!" I turn towards him so that my back is facing away, "No!"

He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to turn me, a smile on his face, with no success.

"Come on Hannah! Just let me see!" He continued trying to get me to let him see my back, but I wasn't budging.

We were now over by where the rest of the group was, and they seemed to have heard the last thing Johnny had said.

"See what?" Matt asked curiously.

"Are you trying to get her to show you her boobs?"

Wow Jimmy. Seriously?

"No! I want to see that tattoo on her back!"

No Johnny! Why?! Why tell the guys?!

"You have a tattoo?!" Brian ran up to me, obviously wanting to see for himself. I quickly turn towards him, so he can't see it. During this distraction, Johnny moved my hair and took a look at my tattoo.

"Fuck yeah! It's a deathbat!" Johnny yelled.

All of the guys crowed behind me then, to take a peek at my deathbat that has a halo upon its head.

"I like it. It fits you." Zack told me, giving me a warm smile.

"Yeah! That's what I told her. She was always the good child who followed the rules and got good grades. The angel of the three." Jake told them, walking up to us.

"Well until she turned eighteen. You should have seen her three years ago!" Nick laughed. He was standing next to Jake.

We all laughed at that and then the guys all went back to what they were doing before, while Johnny and I continued down the beach.

"So you don't find my tattoo weird at all?" I asked, nervous of what him and the rest of the guys really thought.

"Of course not! It's fucking awesome!" He told me, smiling.

I look over at him to see him staring at me, "What happened to your Mohawk?"

Before I left Johnny had still had his black Mohawk that I loved. But he still looks good, maybe even better, without it.

"Oh. Yeah, I decided to get rid of it." He told me, "Mornings are easier."

"Yeah. At least now I don't have to worry about it almost stabbing my eye out."

"True." He laughed and then reached down and grabbed my hand, entwining his fingers with mine.

I didn't pull away. His hand fit so perfectly with mine. It just felt so right.

We continued walking like that. It was a silent walk. We didn't really talk much. It wasn't awkward or anything like that. It was comfortable, and I was happy. I was probably the happiest that I have been in years.

When we got back to where the rest of the group was, about an hour later, Johnny went to mess around in the water, and I went to lay in the sun.

After laying there for about five minutes, I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to see my brother looking down at me.

"Hey." He sat down next to me and I closed my eyes again.

"Hi."

"So….." He said, pausing as if he was debating if he should say what he was thinking.

"What is it Jake?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Do you like Johnny?"

I looked up at him then and he was smiling stupidly at me as if he was saying "I know you do but I just want to hear you say it.".

"Wh… Why would you think that? He's just a friend." I said, trying not to stutter or smile, but epicly failed at both. I knew that I was lying and that if I had the guts to I would say those three gushy words to him, 'cause nothing can compare in this world.

"Sure. Okay." He got up and walked back down to the water.

I sat up to see what everyone was doing and saw Johnny staring at me, a grin plastered on his face.

**Thank you to those who have been reading my story. It means a lot…**

**PLEASE review!!! Tell me what you think! Thanks! :D**

**~Hannah =]**


End file.
